


different kind of attraction

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, no-safety-pin challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't resist. no-safety-pin challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	different kind of attraction

_Disclaimers:_ NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this. __  
Spoilers: the existence of Michael Rivkin __  
Pairing: Tiva __  


Written for the no-safety-pin challenge going on on lifejournal

* * *

The connection between her and Michael is strong. At least it is when they first meet, when Ari introduces them. It's a raw energy, a physical attraction that searches for anything close. They stare at each other and feel the sparks fly, and when they touch for the first time, there's a jolt of electricity. They move together in the bedroom, drive each other crazy with want, lust and need, and her eyes have never been so full of desire. They are perfect lovers, made for each other. Or so she thinks. Until she comes to America.

Anthony DiNozzo jr is raw sexual energy as much as Michael Rivkin is. But the electricity between them is different, more potent. It's in every look, every word, every touch that sends shivers down her spine. They don't move as one in the bedroom. It's messy and needy and passionate and hard and it even hurts, and sometimes in a not-so-good way. They fight at work with words and at home they fight for the upper hand, struggle about who will complete the race first.

With Michael it was a flare gun that started off brightly but burned down slowly. With Tony it's like pulling the pin from a grenade. It's dangerous and destructive, and you shouldn't want to do it. But they simply can't help it. A single look with the motion that pulls the pin and then they wait for the thing to explode, and when it does, everything is blinding heat and fire and whiteness.

And in the end, they are left battered and bruised and have to face the ruins of their friendship, have to face the destruction that is _this_ , whatever it is. But another opportunity arises, and one of them pulls the pin again. Because they simply just can't resist.

_fin._


End file.
